For many years, in the medical practice of rehabilitation different types of harnesses have been used. These harnesses have the inconvenience of being rigid, extremely uncomfortable and difficult for the patient to wear for long time periods.
The present invention for the first time makes it possible in an orthopedic harness to move with relative comfort, because of the flexibility and elasticity. This has a significant advantage, because the comfortable use of this harness makes the patient willing to use it until he is completely recovered.
In addition, this harness has the advantage that it can be used not only as a corrective orthopedic harness, but also as a security harness in any kind of work that requires so much effort that the spine is in risk.
The present invention is applicable in a general way, to protect and avoid harm to the spine. Spine damage affects eight of each ten U.S. citizens in some period of their lives. For this reason government and private enterprise spend up to 36 billion dollars a year.